THE LAST OF US
by noobtof
Summary: Dan ketika sosok itu mendekat, Hinata Shoyou berani bersumpah, ia akan membunuhnya. TsukiHina/Tsukishima Kei x Hinata Shoyo/Hunger Games


Dan ketika sosok itu mendekat, Hinata Shoyou berani bersumpah, ia akan membunuhnya.

 **THE LAST OF US**

 **Tsukishima Kei Hinata Shoyo**

 **HAIKYUU HUNGER GAMES**

 **Cerita ini mengambil ide, istilah, dan alur Hunger Games.**

 **[Kesamaan memang disengaja]**

Bareng fangirlingan HQ dan HG yoook!

Yang aku ingat, Gari-san ayam jantan peliharaan Natsu belum berkokok. Tapi Natsu sudah bangun, histeris dengan tangan menutupi telinganya. Ini mimpi buruk. Bukan karena aku takut dengan Hunger Games, ini tentang Natsu. Adikku yang baik dan kucintai setengah mati-tertekan. Rasanya aku ingin mengulang hari-hari penuh umpatan dan kritikan terhadap Capitol, bersama Kageyama Tobio, rekan berburuku.

"Astaga, Natsu!" Pelukanku padanya semakin mengetat. Apapun, sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan hatiku daripada melihat Natsu sesegukan dengan dada kembang kempis menahan rasa takut yang akan menghantuinya enam tahun ke depan.

Jadi, besok adalah hari pemungutan. Setiap tahun selama lebih dari tujuh puluh tiga kali, anak-anak berumur dua belas sampai delapan belas dari tiap distrik akan memasukkan namanya ke dalam guci pemungutan. Agak kasar untuk menyebut hal ini sebagai tradisi, tapi begitulah Capitol. Hari pemungutan dan acara puncak bernama Hunger Games akan selalu menjadi ritual wajib tiap tahun. Alasannya sederhana, memastikan kami tetap takut. Sehingga, benih-benih pemberotakan padam sebelum tersulut. Tidak ada, tidak boleh ada. Dan untuk memastikan kami tetap mengerti, mereka memberikan waktu menonton wajib agar setiap orang di distrik 1-12 ingat, "Capitol bisa melakukan lebih dari ini."

Dan besok adalah hari pemungutan pertama bagi Natsu. Tahun ini, ia sudah dua belas tahun dan aku enam belas. Sudah sebulan sejak ia ulang tahun, dan mimpi buruk soal ia yang terpilih selalu muncul dan meniruskan pipinya yang kurus. Aku benci, tapi setiap logika yang coba kukatakan padanya tidak selalu bekerja. Sungguh. Dari sekian ratus anak, ditambah peserta tessera seperti aku dan Kageyama, nama Natsu hanya satu dan hampir amat sangat tidak mungkin terpilih. Tapi Natsu tidak mau percaya. Ia selalu takut dan malam ini, ketakutan sial itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Natsu, tenanglah kau akan baik-baik saja. Ingat, namamu hanya akan ada satu, dan ada banyak sekali anak-anak yang punya peluang begitu tinggi untuk terpilih dan dia bukau kau."

Air mata Natsu meleleh lagi. "Tapi, dalam mimpiku."

Aku menghentikan ucapannya lalu memeluk Natsu dengan kedua tanganku. "Katakan pada mimpimu bahwa aku akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi, paham?"

Natsu menahan isaknya, tapi getaran itu masih terasa. Pelan-pelan aku dengar permintaannya. 'Apakah kau bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?'

Aku mengangguk dengan bibir yang melukiskan senyum. "Tentu saja." kataku. Di sanalah aku menyanyikannya. Lagu yang diajarkan ayahku tiap kali kami menemukan burung Karashira saat sedang berburu.

Burung Karashira adalah gagak jelek dengan tubuh besar yang pandai mengingat nada. Kata buku pelajaran kami, dulu Karashira adalah perkawinan dari Shirajaber dengan Karasujay. Shirajaber adalah mutan yang digunakan Capitol sebagai intel berjalan. Dulu burung itu dikirim ke berbagai lokasi rawan pemberontakan untuk mengkopi semua percakapan orang-orang berpotensi memberontak. Tapi, para pemberontak begitu cerdik, mereka sengaja mengirimkan percakapan palsu sehingga Capitol tidak mendapatkan apa pun kecuali omong kosong. Capitol yang merasa percuma dengan temuan mereka, sengaja menghentikan perawatan dan membiarkan Shirajaber musnah di alam. Sayangnya sebelum benar-benar musnah, Shirajaber yang keseluruhan jantan sempat bereproduksi dengan burung Karasujay dan menghasilkan Karashira yang saat ini memiliki warna dan rupa Karasujay yang buruk tapi berukuran lebih besar dan mampu melantunkan nada jika diajari seperti Shirajaber.

Lagu yang kunyanyikan untuk Natsu adalah salah satunya. Ayah kami, Hinata Daichi adalah penambang batu bara dengan suara berat paling memesona di distrik dua belas. Dia sering bernyanyi terutama jika di sekitar lokasi istirahat kami sedang bertengger burung Karashira. Lagu ini adalah favoritnya, sebab saat hari besar dan tambang ditutup selama dua puluh empat jam, ia akan mengajak ibu, aku dan Natsu untuk memanggang roti di halaman belakang dan memainkan gitar tua bernada bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian.

Saat itu pujian tidak hanya datang dari kami, burung-burung Karashira akan mengikuti nyanyiannya dan mengirimkan nada tersebut ke seluruh rumah di distrik kami. Karena itulah, keluarga kami cukup dikenal, meski sebagian kecil orang-orang berperut kenyang di tengah kota akan menyebutnya Karashira dari Miyagi. Miyagi adalah daerah rumahku di distrik dua belas. Semua orang di distrik kami mengerti bahwa daerah kami adalah yang termiskin. Sehingga, saat ledakan di tambang empat tahun lalu terjadi, kehilangan ayah benar-benar pukulan hidup mati bagi keluargaku.

Saat itu umurku sebelas tahun lebih sepuluh bulan. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya aku menjejakkan kaki di gedung pengadilan untuk menerima plakat keberanian dari ayah Izumi, beliau wali kota distrik kami. Serta sekantung gandum dan minyak untuk satu bulan. Di belakangku ibu tidak sanggup berdiri saat satu gelang ayahku dengan digit nomor belakang 031 dimasukkan ke dalam peti. Tiap orang di semua distrik selalu diberikan tiga pasang gelang saat lahir. Satu untuk dikenakan, satu untuk disimpan di dalam peti sebagai tanda kau berpulang jika jasadmu naas hancur tidak bisa dikebumikan, dan satu lagi saat kau menikah. Kau akan bertukar gelang sebagai tanda mas kawin. Gelang tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa dibuka, kecuali kau pergi ke gedung pengadilan untuk menikah dan atau melepaskan status janda/dudamu.

Di tangan ibuku tergantung dua gelang. Miliknya yang bernama gadis Sugawara Koushi dan milik ayahku Hinata Daichi. Saat gelang cadangan ayah yang selalu di simpan di peti bawah lantai bersama milik kami terpaksa perlu diambil, ibuku benar-benar histeris di tempatnya. Sebab hanya ada dua kemungkinan, menikah lagi dan benar-benar kehilangan semua jejak ayah atau perlu berjuang keras menghidupi kami agar tak seorang pria pun mampu memasangkan gelang baru padanya. Pilihan yang sulit, sebab ayahku adalah cinta matinya dan ibuku tidaklah berasal dari kalangan jelata, untuk punya etos kerja optimal.

Setelah pemberian plakat dan jatah gandum, Izumi teman sekelas, menemuiku dua menit berikutnya. Ia mengendap-endap dan cepat-cepat menyelipkan satu kantung kacang-kacangan kedalam tasku. Izumi, mengatakannya singkat, yang jelas ia baca dari buku jika kumpulan legum itu akan sangat berguna untuk mengurangi beban pikiran ibuku. Sayangnya, meski itu menambah makanan kami, ia sama sekali tidak membantu ibuku. Dia benar-benar parah. Rasanya seperti memiliki mayat hidup di rumah. Ibuku tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk, meringkuk, dan satu-satunya yang ia kerjakan adalah memeluk pakaian ayah. Bahkan, setelah semua persediaan makanan kami lenyap, ibu tetap terpuruk di tempat tidur. Tanpa ingat, bahwa kami memiliki Natsu yang kecil yang sangat butuh dipelihara. Ibuku tetap diam. Ia menangisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Tapi, ia tidak pernah sedikit pun tergerak saat Natsu menangis pelan saat mengemut batu-batu kecil, saking lapar.

Aku dan Natsu benar-benar di ujung kematian. Ibuku depresi berat. Listrik tegangan tinggi dalam pagar-pagar yang membatasi kami dengan hutan sebagai sumber makanan alternatif dinyalakan berminggu-minggu. Terlalu riskan untuk berburu dan kami benar-benar tidak punya sesuatu yang setara untuk ditukarkan dengan roti basi sekalipun.

Saat aku benar-benar lapar, aku berjalan sangat jauh ke kota. Daerah paling makmur di distrik dua belas yang berdekatan dengan gedung pengadilan tempat di mana kau mendaftarkan pernikahan, acara pemungutan, atau pada kasusku penghormatan terakhir. Aku menyisiri satu persatu tempat sampah yang ada di pintu belakang. Mencari kalau-kalau ada satu atau dua makanan basi atau tidak enak yang bisa aku ambil cuma-cuma. Aku benar-benar lapar, dan hampir tidak perduli jika nanti perutku sakit atau apa. Sakit perut karena salah makan lebih baik dari pada mati kelaparan pikirku.

Aku menyusuri semua tong sampah yang ada, tapi tak satu pun makanan yang tersisa di sana. Aku terus berjalan, hingga kakiku yang kurus dan bergetar jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon dekat kandang babi. Aku benar-benar lemas. Sudah tidak bisa lagi beranjak terutama saat ku lihat tong sampah di rumah di hadapanku ditangkupkan. Tanda mereka baru saja mengosongkannya pada para babi.

Bahkan menjadi babi jauh lebih baik dari pada hidupku. Setidaknya mereka pernah merasakan gemuk sebelum lemak dan dagingnya diubah jadi makanan enak di piring. Setidaknya mereka pernah. Tekanku.

Saat aku benar-benar tidak perduli, aku mendengar nada yang sama dengan lagu yang sering ayahku nyanyikan. Dia Tsukishima Kei anak tukang roti. Salah satu dari sekian anak yang sama beruntungnya seperti teman sekelasku Izumi. Mereka tinggal di daerah paling makmur dan hampir tidak pernah mengenal roti basi atau keras sepanjang hidup mereka. Atau ya, mereka selalu punya pilihan untuk makan roti dengan isi atau roti tawar yang diberi atasan apa saja. Membayangkan mereka makan membuat perutku benar-benar lapar. Setidaknya saat aku mati, aku pernah berpikir tentang makan makanan enak.

Lalu di tengah mimpiku yang sejuk, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Para babi berbunyi bising. Dan nada-nada tentram milik ayahku berhenti digantikan rintik-rintik kasar yang mengotori sepatu hingga betis. Apa yang kududukki sudah kuyup, tapi demi perutku yang lapar, aku sudah tidak punya selera untuk pulang. Buat apa pulang jika di tengah jalan, orang-orang bisa bebas melemparkanku ke kandang hewan untuk jadi pakan ternaknya.

Saat aku sudah membatu, dari jendela di pintu belakang, aku lihat istri tukang roti menampar wajah putranya, Tsukishima Kei. Apa yang kulihat benar-benar kejadian, sebab saat Tsukishima melemparkan potongan roti tongkat ke kandang babi aku bisa melihat memar di pipinya.

"Astaga!" pekikku, saat Tsukishima melemparkan sepotong roti pada babi-babi tak tahu diuntung yang malah meneduh di bawah atap.

Rasanya jika mampu aku ingin menyambar roti tongkat gosong itu. Mengingatkan Tsukishima bahwa ia tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan babi sial itu untuk melenyapkan roti gagal yang harus ia buang. Aku Hinata Shoyo amat sangat bersedia untuk menerimanya. Tapi kuurungkan niatanku sebab, ibunya yang galak pasti akan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Semenjak kami duduk di kelas yang sama, ibunya Tsukishima selalu senewen terhadapku. Padahal sejauh yang aku tahu, aku tidak pernah mengusiknya, apalagi mengenalnya. Tapi reaksinya terhadapku dan adikku benar-benar buruk. Sampai sekarang aku masih tak habis pikir, kenapa kepala keluarga Tsukishima mau dengan perempuan tempramental seperti itu.

Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Dan hujan benar-benar mendungkung kematianku. Di saat itulah aku berhalusinasi, bahwa satu roti menggelinding dua meter dari kakiku. Aku memicingkan mata lagi dan kini roti tersebut jadi dua, dengan satu roti berjarak sedikit lebih dekat denganku daripada yang tadi. Lalu aku melihat Tsukishima Kei. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk arah di mana aku berhalusinasi soal roti tongkat dekat kakiku.

"Hinata ambil roti itu!" Samar aku melihatnya menunjuk seolah berkata begitu. Mataku kuusap asal, yang penting air menghilang dari kelopak mataku dan aku bisa melihat lebih baik. Ya, Tsukishima Kei menunjuk kakiku dan aku bisa melihatnya, dua roti tongkat dengan sedikit warna hitam di permukaannya. Tanpa pikir dua kali aku segera meraih roti itu. Aku tentu saja tersandung saking senangnya punya harapan untuk bisa hidup dan mengisi perut adikku.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku ingat nada yang dinyanyikan ayahku persis seperti yang Tsukishima Kei lantunkan. Aku tidak perduli apakah ini memang murni kemurahannya atau ayahku memasuki tubuh Tsukishima Kei sehingga ia berbaik hati padaku, yang jelas, aku terbantu dan berjanji akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti.

Dan sekarang, saat malam masih pekat, aku menyanyikan nada yang sama dengan yang ayahku nyanyikan atau Tsukishima lantunkan saat itu. Aku harap Natsu bisa bermimpi indah setelah ini. Sebab, apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku bersumpah tak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukai adikku.

ADA YANG SUKA HUNGER GAMES???

Ada yang kepikiran nulis HG dari sudut pandang peeta gitu? Hehehehe /ceritanya aku berharap.

Yosh lah, sambil menunggu. Mari mengingat-ingat HG dengan karakter HQ ya :)


End file.
